Otherworldly Fiancees
by utauchan41
Summary: Wolfram is getting tired of waiting for Yuuri to fall in love with him so he's decided to take matters into his own hands. Can Wolfram really make Yuuri fall in love with him and will he be able to convince Yuuri that marrying the same sex is normal despite what Yuuri believes from life on Earth?


Wolfram sighed as he watched Yuuri disappear into the unknown once again. it seemed that every time wolfram felt that he and yuuri were finally getting closer, Yuuri would be forced back to 'his world' yet again. To be honest it was starting to get a little frustrating. It always made him nervous to know that Yuuri was going off to some world where he couldnt watch him and protect him. He also didnt trust that cheater, he was probably flirting with everyone he met without even realizing it. But now that Yuuri was away this was his chance. Wolfram had time to think up a plan without being distracted by his majesty. He needed a plan that would make yuuri fall in love with him, something to make their feelings mutual. The only problem is he had no idea how to do that. He had never been in a serious relationship before Yuuri. As much as he was against it, Wolfram figured the best thing to do would be to ask for advice from someone who knew more about relationships and possibly even knew more about Yuuri than he did.

"I see..." Conrad said sitting across from wolfram, "so that's how it is. you want to know more about Yuuri because you think it'll bring you two closer together."

Wolfram nodded.

"I suppose there isn't much for me to tell you that you don't already know."

"What kinds of things does he like?" Wolfram asked.

"Why don't you talk to him yourself. That would be even better for you two." Conrad suggested.

Wolfram groaned' "That would defeat the purpose then"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what Yuuri likes so i dont know how to make him fall in love with me" Wolfram grumbled and looked away blushing from the embarrassment of having to talk to his older brother about such problems. it was at that moment, however, that Anissina had decided to grace them with her presence.

"I was looking for Gwendal when I just so happened to hear what was going on."

"A-Anissina!" Wolfram shouted in shock.

"I have a solution! Behold, I call it love-love machine 3000! With just a little bit of effort his majesty will instantly fall for you!"

"Anissina" Wolfram sighed "I dont think..." Wolfram was cut off by anissina who had some how gotten ahold of Gwendal and Gunter.

" It's simple to work," she said as she attached a helmet to Gwendal's head and two adhesive pads on to Gunters temples which attached to the helmet from two red wires. "now watch as Gwendal uses his maryoku. The helmet will use his maryoku to create a stimulant that will be sent to Gunter creating strong feelings of love towards the person wearing the helmet"

"Nooo! I- I can not feel love for any one but his majesty!" Gunter protested.

wolfram made use of the chaos Gunter was creating to escape before things got weird. It seems that Wolfram would just have to figure it out by himself.

A week had passed until Yuuri was finally about to return from Earth. Wolfram had been informed that he was going to arrive soon so he was waiting patiently by the designated spot and was quite please when he discovered that Yuuri had been in the middle of a bath when he was suddenly taken.

"Welcome back Your Majesty" Gunter said excitedly giving a slight bow before wrapping a towel around Yuuri.

"Geez I wish I'd get a warning when I'm going to be sent back," Yuuri sighed blushing slightly.

"A real king wouldn't need a warning, he'd be prepared at any time to come back to his kingdom. Of course you wouldn't because you are just a wimp," Wolfram said pretending as though he didn't care that his fiance was naked underneath a thin towel.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri protested as they headed back to Blood Pledge Castle.

Later that night Wolfram had his plan worked out in his head. After dinner he was going to try and seduce Yuuri by waiting in his bed and once he crawled in he was going to smother him in kisses! However, the plan didn't work out. Not only could Wolfram not bring himself to do it but Anissina had taken the liberty of putting things in her own hands. She had slipped a 'love potion' into Yuuri's drink at dinner to make him fall in love with the first person he saw. Unfortunately for Wolfram the first person Yuuri laid eyes on was Gunter. Yuuri instantly threw his entire self on to Gunter and proclaimed his love loudly for the entire palace to hear. Gunter, obviously, was flattered by his majesty and went along with whatever unholy things Yuuri suggest they do. Conrad instantly got up to pull the two apart and held Gunter back while Wolfram took Yuuri to his room where he spent the rest of his night keeping guard. The last thing he needed was his fiance sneaking out to see another man.


End file.
